


Sinbadweek2018 prompts

by Cythise



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Baal is not so wise, Djinns, Focabum is a jelly bean, M/M, Rating E because of one prompt, something silly, the rest is General Audience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythise/pseuds/Cythise
Summary: Collection of prompts for Sinbadweek2018 from February 14th to February 21th.Day 2: Djinns (Rated G)Day 3: Rule 34/Sensuality  (R18)





	1. Favouritism- Day 2: Djinns

**Author's Note:**

> Having 7 Djinns is all but easy...even less when they’re quarelling like children inside your mind!

«  _What_ did you just say?!”

Sharrkan huffed, taking a nonchalant air though a cold chill ran down his spine as he noticed Sinbad’s darkening expression. But he won’t swallow his pride, it was too late to back up now anyway.

“I said, _mind your own business old man_. Have you looked at yourself recently? You’ve become fat after spending that much time behind your desk and neglecting your training! Remember last time we sparred together? Me neither!”

The discussion didn’t go much farther after that. Sinbad’s face had passed through a multitude of expressions: shock, outrage, shame, anger. If not for Hinahoho’s strong grip, the Sindrian king would have probably pounced on the Heliohaptian…which thankfully took his chance and fled.

Sinbad had only been physically present the rest of the day. His mind racing, pondering if the weight of the years really had taken their toll on him. He checked himself several times in mirrors, eventually sighing with relief as no white strand could be seen on his opulent violet hair. As for his physical condition well…he couldn’t deny he had not exercised in a while.

So much for what initially had been a simple jest on how Sharrkan had been friendzoned by Yamuraiha yet another time!

After a difficult sleep, Sinbad awakened the next morning full with resolve. He’ll take his health back in hands! And what better way to get back into shape than by repelling attacks from the southern beasts?

This time, rather than calling forth his trusted generals, Sinbad decided to settle the matter by himself. Stretching his arms, he motioned toward the cliff with assured steps, his bearing proud and heroic. From afar, he could see the creatures approaching with loud and threatening roars. A smirk slowly spread on his lips, adrenaline coursing through his veins at the upcoming danger and the challenge that it would bring.

_It has been a while._

Strong winds blew, making his hair and robes flutter elegantly. With slow and calculated moves, he lifted his arms, ready to call forth one of his Djinn…

Only to be stopped by a shrill hiss echoing in his mind.

“No. No. _No_. Not you again Baal! It’s always _you_! You leave no place for us!”

“Focalor please calm down…I don’t even know what you are talking about”

“ _Everytime_ our King is about to call for one of us, you puff your chest just like that! I know you influence him to choose you! I’m not fooled!”

The reptilian Djinn shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Have you lost your mind? And besides, should I remember he calls you almost as often as me? The others are not so lucky. Not to mention all these times he uses you or your power to do all those  _shameful things_ ”

Sinbad grunted, trying to mentally shush the Djinns. What was wrong with them suddenly?! He closed his eyes and breathed slow, trying to concentrate, gather his rukh and magoi for the upcoming fight.

“Exactly!”  The wind Djinn interrupted again. “That’s why you need to step down, you big lizard! You.have.to.share. I don’t get why it should be you rather than me, rather than the others.” He crossed his arms, turning around dramatically.

Not so far, Vepar observed the scene, rolling her eyes at the two. _How_ _Unsightly._ Making a scene like that! Clearly sometimes she wondered what she was doing here…

“Also, this time, lightning and water are clearly a bad combination! If you go now you’ll kill what lives under the sea too.  _Worst_ , you could electrocute our king!” Focalor kept complaining, pressing an accusing finger onto Baal’s broad chest.

“Focalor…Are you perhaps jealous?” the lightning djinn asked with a perfectly innocent face (though his tone began to sound exasperated).

“ _Jealous_ , me?!” the other snorted, lifting his chin up. “Why would I be?! I just can’t see what’s so great with your powers compared to mines! Also I can’t understand the appeal of that _ugly_ and enormous lizard tail on your equip—“

“WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!” Sinbad eventually let out in a brief but loud shout, a vein popping on his temple. “Quarrelling like children, _inside my mind_ , and over—I don’t even know why!” he added aloud, not minding the fact anyone who would see him like this, talking to himself, would think him crazy.

“Apologies my King—“

“Sinbad, tell us who—“

“ENOUGH.”

In the end it was Furfur, the Djinn of Ecstasy and Rending Darkness, who was summoned. Probably not the most adapted choice for the task at hand, but Sinbad had had to decide quick as the beasts had approached dangerously close to the docks. Though his title sounded obscure and grim, the Djinn had actually accepted his job with an overjoyed laughter, Sinbad feeling a strange burst of energy and a desire to jump around while equipping him.

The southern creatures didn’t last long. Soon, clamours and cheers could be heard along the shores and the docks, the sindrian people celebrating their King’s prowess. The Kingdom was saved, and so was Sinbad’s pride.

As for Baal and Focalor, the two Djinns kept quiet in their vessels, feeling shameful for their quarrel and the displeasure they brought to their King.

_Guess from now on, they will have to share._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go~ I totally forgot about this event so here is a rushed little thing...Didn't have much time to adjust and correct mistakes, so apologies! I might rework it later if I have time. See you later for the next prompt~


	2. Unusual bond- Day 3: Rule 34/Sensuality (R18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Djinns and King candidates share a strong bond, but with Sinbad and Focalor...it's a bit more than this. PwP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is NSFW, if you're underage this is not for you.

It had been a rude day.  Sinbad sighed, his heavy footsteps dragging him to his room. At this hours, there was only a few servants left in the corridors making sure everything was okay before calling it a day. They greeted their king with a light bow, soon wishing him a good rest after noticing his dramatically tired face.

Ja’far had been particularly merciless. Piles and piles of late paperwork were cramming upon the king’s desk until not an inch of the wooden surface was visible anymore.

«  _I can only do so much Sin. If you don’t do your part, I’ll tie you to your chair until you grow old and crumpled. You won’t leave that office until you catch up with all the pending reports and official treaties. Also don’t forget to reply to Queen Mira, we wouldn’t want her to rush until here and throw you down the cliff..._  »

He had genuinely shuddered at that last detail. Mira’s reply was finished first.

Sinbad sat heavily at the edge of his bed, another heavy sigh passing through his lips. It had been a beautiful day, sunny with a light breeze, and he had planned a number of activities to enjoy it to the fullest. _All reduced to nothing._

With automatic moves he began to undress, kicking away his carmine shoes and tugging his shawl but a sudden light breeze rushed through his room, making him pause. A familiar presence had materialized right behind him.

Strong arms wrapped around his frame, a taut body pressing close, warm lips ghosting over his cheek.

« Focalor... »

« Going to sleep this soon, my King~ ? »

« I feel tired to the bones, I need some rest... » he replied with another accentuated sigh.

The Djinn only chuckled in return, putting aside Sin’s long hair so he could press a kiss on his sensitive nape. It made him shiver.

« My _poor_ king...I could help you relax if you want» he added while his hands slid along the violet-haired waist before moving up to his chest.

« Mmh...you’d do that ? What an accomodating Djinn you’d make.. » His tone was no more whining, interest flaring, his famous silver-tongue recovering its sharp wittiness.

« It’s the least I could do. Didn’t I swear to take care of you~? » Focalor smirked, his hands reaching for the hem of his king’s clothes, deftly undoing the ties and sneaking under until they could feel warm and smooth skin.

« You did swore to be mine and to lend me your power... » Sinbad taunted with a low voice, one hand reaching for Focalor’s forearm, feeling his soft feathers, the other moving behind to press behind the man-bird’s head.

Another chuckle escaped the Djinn’s mouth, his teeth grazing over his king’s earlobe.

« Your vessels Sin.»

He didn’t have to say it twice, the meaning clear since the first time they surrendered to their desires. Sinbad took off his djinn vessels, save for Focalor’s silver bangle. For what was about to unfold this night, the other djinns didn’t need to assist.

As soon as he was done, his hands recovered their previous places, fingers tangling into Focalor smooth locks, motionning his head down against his neck. This close, he could already smell the other’s spicy fragrance on him, mixing with his own.

 _Rukh taints_. Someone once told him. It thrilled him, the fact Focalor’s rukh would linger on him and his on Focalor. It tasted like something forbidden. What they shared, a strong bond between Djinn and King candidate, similar to the other vessels carrier and yet different. _Someting never heard off before_. Something better left unsaid though it was probably already guessed.

_They were both well known as irredeemable libertines after all._

Focalor hands were continuing their exploration, feeling Sinbad’s handsome figure, progressively removing his clothes while his mouth pressed feather-light kisses along his neck and shoulders. Sinbad indulged his Djinn at first, enjoying his touches, the ethereal smoothness of his experienced palms on him. But the dungeon conqueror wasn’t known for being a patient and docile lover.

Just as the djinn’s hand was about to slid down his lower abdomen, Sinbad stopped him and turned around to capture his lips. Taking advantage of Focalor’s surprise, he pushed him down on the bed, crawling over his form while continuing to kiss his mouth. The Djinn purred with delight, looping his arms around Sinbad’s neck, teasing the seam of his lips with his tongue.

« Ah...I thought you wanted to rest my King~? » he asked with a chuckle.

Sinbad didn’t reply just yet, taking back his breath. His hand roamed over the Djinn’s chest, promptly removing the intricate jewelry –though a nightmare at first, he had quickly learnt the secret to take it off quickly without risking to damage it—

« How could I do so when you’re here with me, ready to please~? » he eventually answered with a low tone, hungry eyes raking over the other's divine body.

After freeing his Djinn of all the gold and jewels, the violet-haired leaned down, nuzzling his way up the immortal’s neck with kisses and teasing nips. The feeble moans it tore from the his mouth sent shivers of excitation along his spine.

« Djinn of Rule and Submission...more like Desire and Temptation » he teased, intense golden hues meeting fierce ocher. But Focalor wasn’t one to shy away before his king’s passionate gaze. Grabbing a handful of violet locks, he tugged him down again to press their mouth together into another greedy kiss. Growing progressively more aroused, the remaining clothes were soon thrown away without any care, bare flesh meeting bare flesh, eliciting grunts and gasps from both sides.

« Mmh you always feel so hot...» the Djinn praised between kisses, his hands mapping avidly Sinbad’s broad back. « ...so firm » he continued as he reached for the other’s ass, groping it appreciatively. «...Such a beautiful man~ » It made Sinbad paused an instant, a strong shudder shaking his spine at the possessive touch.

Oh it wasso tempting, but he was not going to give up control that easily.

He kissed his way down Focalor’s sculpted chest, feeling the Djinn’s muscles twitch everytime he reached a more sensitive spot. He nuzzled down the trail of short feathers lining under his navel, only stopping right above the hilt of his cock. Their gaze met again, Sinbad smirking as he took hold at his Djinn’s erected flesh.

« Feeling in the mood to indulge—ah » Focalor’s taunt died right away as Sinbad’s mouth enclosed his shaft, sucking the head diligently. Instinctively the Djinn’s hand reached for a handful of locks, coaxing the other to continue. _To do more._

Sinbad didn’t need any additional authorization. He was clearly set on reducing the proud Djinn into a moaning mess anyway. And moans soon were definitely heard, the immortal’s breath stuttering at times, his thighs trembling around his king, hands soon trying to push Sinbad's head further down.

« S-so...good ahah~ I won’t ask how you came to be so skilled my k—mmmh » Focalor felt his self-control progressively falter, Sinbad inducing the most delicious sensations within his body, something he couldn’t remember feeling so strongly before. Yet that’s not how he wanted their tryst o finish. _He wanted more_.

It required a lot of will power from him to shift and force his king to pull away. Sinbad let go of his Djinn’s cock with a lewd pop, licking his lips provocatingly.

« Someone needs a pause~ ? »  he crooned with confidence while giving a few tight strokes, certain of his advantage over the other.

But more than once Focalor had shown his king it didn’t require much for him to revert the situation. At first the Djinn guided the other up, stealing another heated kiss from his lips. Sinbad gladly complied, knowing well how receptive the wind djinn was to kisses. Their tongue met, sliding and teasing, but before he could tear another moan from the immortal, Focalor reversed their position, pinning him down.

« As wonderful as it was...there’s something else that I want Sin... »

It shouldn’t sound so tempting, but Sinbad could do nothing against the deep shudder of excitation passing through his frame. He tried to shift, to make them roll once more but Focalor’s grip was unyielding, his strong hands parting his legs, allowing him to settle in between, their flushed cock soon pressing against each other. It made him twitch, a thin string of precum pearling at his tip.

The rest was just a whirlwind of incoherence. Sinbad had lost this fight, lust taking over his mind, taming his pride. Usually he wouldn’t accept to be subservient to anyone, to surrender all control over his reactions and feelings. But Focalor was an exception.

_He gave him freedom. Both of body and mind._

That was something he cruely needed, that he only understood the first time he had allowed the other to take him.

For years he had controlled everything, every detail. Orchestrated every meeting, calculating every word to say, every move to do.

  _Politics were like chess, it ended at the King’s fall._

All this time he had stood proud and strong, not knowing, or rather denying how straining and destructive it could be, how he's become more irritable and deceitful through the years. He had refused to acknowledge how badly he needed to rest and stop playing this mad game, at least for a moment.

Focalor had offered him that. _Respite._ Moments where he could let go of everything and just _be_.

That’s why, while feeling his Djinn's body so close, long fingers teasing along his cleft and proding his puckered hole, he didn’t fight anymore. Sinbad’s arms found support around Focalor’s shoulders, his legs wrapping around his narrow waist, hips grinding up, increasing the frictions on their heated flesh. He moaned against the immortal’s ear, taking his digits deeper, knowing well the effects he had on him.

Focalor’s groans were feral, his breath ragged as lust pulsed thick within his veins. The atmosphere of the room had drastically changed, thickening with their mutual desire. Unable to wait anymore, the auburn-haired coated his flesh with the remnant of oil he always carried with him, settling himself between his king’s parted legs and taking him in one thrust. Sinbad’s body arched, blunt nails digging into the immortal’s back as pain and pleasure mixed in an addictive concoction. The Djinn still had a flicker of regard for his partner, waiting for him to accomodate to the strain before his hips began a thorough pace, filling him deep.

Soon only moans and the sound of flesh against flesh could be heard.

Though Sinbad accepted his Djinn’s lead, it didn’t make him a docile and submissive lover. Even beneath the other’s weight he stayed fierce, scratching his back, carving love marks along Focalor’s neck –one his most sensitive spot—tearing low growls and mewls from his kiss-bruised lips, making the pace of his hips flinch even if it was just for a fleeting moment. If felt incredibly good and fulfilling, surrendering entirely to pleasure like this, sharing something forbidden with such an incredible being. There wouldn't be any consequence, any backlash. Focalor was just like him, sharing the same ideals and principles. He would not betray him, not use this secret for his own interest.

Feeling his end approaching, Sinbad made sure to clench hard around the other’s girth, the pace of his own hips growing erratic as the sensations became overwhelming, making his limbs numb.

« Foca...I-I’m... _please_ »

Focalor was in a no better state, sweat pearling along his back, his vision growing blurry. After a few couple more thrusts he finally came deep within his king, his lips latching onto his shoulder, smothering a low groan. Sinbad’s climaxed in a cry shortly after.

Quietness returned.

They stayed connected for a moment, the silence only disrupted by their uneven breath. Slowly coming down from ecstasy, Focalor reached for his King’s cheek, caressing it softly. Carefully he entangled their bodies and settled next to the other, giving him a content smile, his gaze less fierce and more gentle.

As for Sinbad, he laid like that for a moment, closing his eyes and recovering his breath, his mind racing. He wouldn't mind if their little trysts would become more frequent. He turned around to face his Djinn but soon avoided his gaze, feeling suddenly awkward and a bit bashful. He needed to say something.

« Thank you. »

Focalor lifted an eyebrow, but soon chuckled at his King’s unusual expression.

« Thank _you_ , Sin~ » he said while looping an arm around the other’s waist, snuggling close.

It felt incredibly good, and intimate, Focalor’s warmth and strong body next to his own. _Dangerous too_. Even though he trusted the other, he couldn't let his guard completely down like this, or grow too attached.

« Can you stay ? » He found the courage to ask, surprising even himself.

Somehow, after what they shared, he felt like if his Djinn stayed, he wouldn’t be plagued by the usual nightmares and ominous voices within his head.

« Until you fall asleep yes... » Focalor replied in a murmur, pressing a chaste kiss upon his King’s forehead. He too was unknowingly dancing on a slippery slope, his dull and centuries old heart awakening and beating a bit more strongly. 

Sinbad closed his eyes, satisfied, letting himself be lulled by the steady rhythm of Focalor’s heart.

_After everything he’s achieved, he could at least indulge himself once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Like for chapter 1, not much time to review, I apologies for the mistakes. I'll try to make corrections later, for now, I'm tired orz  
> Also welcome to the FocaSin trash club, we have cookies~ _o/

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go~ I totally forgot about this event so here is a rushed little thing...Didn't have much time to adjust and correct mistakes, so apologies! I might rework it later if I have time. See you later for the next prompt~


End file.
